CrimsonEra Wiki
Welcome to the Crimson Era wiki Tʜᴇ Cʀɪᴍsᴏɴ Eʀᴀ, in the truest sense of the term, was an era of bloodshed. It was a time where war waged for many centuries between two very significant collective Japanese clans; The Crimson and the Reborn. The Crimson were cold-blooded killers that originally started the war back way before most even knew what war was. They hold no mercy and they will kill someone without a true purpose to be known. The Crimson were a big reason why this had started. In fact, the reason this Era is called what it is is because of them. This war began originally because of the Crimson's selfish need to prove that they were the strongest group of Samurai and Ninja and to claim their worth as warriors. The Reborn, on the other hand, are a group of Samurai and Ninja but they uphold righteousness and truth, believing that it is senseless to kill someone based on their own selfish needs alone. The Reborn, although they find it senseless, they do kill if they find purpose in ending someone's life. They only kill to protect, and they only kill if they find it necessary. How the Crimson Era came to be... The Crimson Era had started because of the Crimson's attack towards the Reborn. They claimed that they simply must kill because they found it thrilling to their own sadistic devices. On top being actual warriors, they eventually found spreading panic and causing all this bloodshed was the best way to do so. The Crimson requested that they fight them, or join them as a way to spread the weaker being's blood across the battlefield. The Reborn immediately refused. This was the obvious choice, right? Well, at first, they knew not the meaning of war and did not want to become entangled in all this pointless fighting. The Reborn were not originally warriors themselves, but after this point in time, they became quick learners. The Crimson and The Reborn happened to be the strongest clans in Japan at the time; this was relative based on your perspective but it was nationally known as these two clans being the strongest. Unfortunately, despite the Reborn's polite decline of their offer, they found weakness in this answer. The leader of the Crimson at the time thought this to be as terrible as everyone else's; it was disgusting, revolting, and cowardly. The Reborn needed to see what true fear and bloodshed was. The Crimson genuinely thought this would sway them in their favor at the time. So, the war between the Crimson and Reborn began. At first, the Reborn were no match for the Crimson. Despite this, the Reborn were smart and eventually came up with a way to defend themselves against the onslaught. As time passed, the Reborn became just as powerful as the Crimson and the war truly began. Ever since then, the Crimson have been continually forcing the Reborn into a war that has not stopped since it began. However, for some reason, their reason to fight has become skewed lately. No one, on either side, knows why they truly fight. They only know that they fight to emerge victorious and have their clan be called the "strongest" in Japan. The Crimson and The Reborn understand that one side can not win without some casualties in between. Obviously, this is something the Crimson is not afraid to do. Between each clan there seems to be mysterious forces at work, as if powerful other-worldly beings are interfering with either side winning the war. However, there are two choices one must make during the course of this war: Will this war ever end in a peaceful way or shall each clan be destroyed by their own selfish need to win? Welcome to the Crimson Era. Latest activity Category:Browse